


Amazing Grace

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's Choice, any character(s), truth and lies





	Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



The truth is he loves her. Even as he spat the venomous words “whatever you think was happening between us, it didn’t matter.” A brush of her touch sends his heart racing. She smiles at him like he hung the moon and holds the diamond stars within his hand. Kristen wraps her arms around him, and he feels as if he has found a home, he did not know he was longing for.

The lie; he cannot stay with her. He could burn all of Hell down to linger in the heaven of her beautiful light. He fought his fight, and he could walk away and never look back, nor care what happens to her. Yet his heart cannot tell a lie. His heels click and stomp about as he walks upwards the stairs. Something causes him to pause. 

She wished him well, pardoned him to go on with his life journey. He can hear the sadness in her voice, she doesn’t wish for him to leave. He shuddered; the bond-broken oath he swore to protect her is fading. He turns towards her as she hurries to him, she has curled into his arms, tucking her body into his warmth and she has been a hollow shell for so long, her heart suddenly comes alive, pure bliss rushing to her soul as he presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

She can see the future with him, chasing one another in the sand, barefoot, laughing carefree. He takes her into his arms under the golden sunset and loving him is the most natural thing in the world, like breathing. Because his arms felt like home for the first time in a long time, and no matter where they may end up, “Please”, her heart whispers to his soul, “take me with you”.

He graces her lips with a sweet, feather soft kiss; a promise that she will forever hold a place in his heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1012743.html?thread=111578119#t111578119)


End file.
